


Tag

by casual_distance



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magic spell has Dean, Sam, and Cas trading bodies.  It’s a lot less sexy than Dean would have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

It wouldn’t have been so bad, Dean reflected, if it hadn’t been so random. It was exhausting enough trying to get used to a higher or lower center of gravity, to limbs that differ in length, to a different- a different _everything_ \- with each jump, but finding yourself in a new body when said body was right in the middle of pissing was not fun, especially when it was your brother’s body and your first instinct was to let go of your brother’s dick.

Dean cussed as piss went everywhere before he got control of himself and aimed properly again. Laughter filtered through the bathroom door as he tucked his brother- himself- oh _god_ \- away and cleaned up. He wondered briefly if Sam would be laughing when he realized the mess Dean had made of his jeans. Dean smirked at his brother’s reflection as he washed his hands.

The laughter sounded like Cas which meant that Sam was in his body and Cas was in Dean’s.

Sam smirked at him with Cas’s face until he saw the state of his jeans, his face pinching up in disgusted irritation. “Gross, Dean.”

Dean shrugged. “You trying switching into that.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “At least change.” Sam stormed to his duffle bag, nearly toppling over when he bent down and miscalculated the distance needed to reach the bag. He grunted as he caught himself and then pulled out a clean pair of jeans. He threw them at Dean’s head- and missed. The jeans slapped Dean in the chest since Dean’s body was shorter than Sam’s aim.

Dean laughed, but shucked Sam’s dirty jeans, nearly tripping himself thanks to Sam’s extra inches of height.

 

* * *

 

Dean had thought being in Cas’s body would be… well, kind of a turn on. Instead Dean found himself afraid to move. Cas’s body vibrated; his vision pulsated with vibrant colors. Everything Dean looked at left trails of light when he looked away, and it felt like his skin was crawling with electricity. Sam hadn’t complained about anything odd, so Dean wondered if it was just the switching getting to him. 

Dean swallowed and closed his eyes. He pressed his palm to his knee and then soothed it over his thigh, up and then back down to his knee, again and again. Dean’s vertigo eased slightly as he focused on the repetitive motion. Dean took another deep breath and opened his eyes. Cas was frowning at him from Sam’s body, while Sam-in-Dean’s-body sat at the small motel table, tapping away at his laptop, still looking for a cure.

Cas flicked his eyes over to Sam and then came to sit beside Dean on the bed. He spoke in a low voice, careful to not catch Sam’s attention, “You can feel it- my grace.” 

It was almost a question, but not quite.

Dean nodded once, squeezing his eyes shut against a wave of dizziness, and frowned. “How?”

Cas didn’t answer, but he reached out and touched the back of Dean’s- his own- hand. The buzzing eased and Dean sighed.

 

* * *

 

Being back in his own body was a relief, and Dean thought- for one brief, startling moment- that it was over, but then he realized that Sam and Cas were in each other’s bodies. The dizziness that had plagued him since he’d been in Cas’s body eased and Dean stretched out on the bed in the motel room with a sigh.

He only had a moment before he felt the tug in his belly button and the tingling in his limbs that signaled the change of bodies. He heaved a groan and sat up just as the world shifted, his vision going white. He felt the buzzing before he felt anything else and when his vision cleared, he was staring at himself from where Cas’s body had been sitting at the table before the laptop while Sam worked. The light of the monitor blinded him and he squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at the table. 

A hand settled on his shoulder and the buzzing eased. Dean opened his eyes and looked up at his own body- looked up at Cas. Sam stood by the foot of the bed where Cas had been watching him as he’d stretched out.

“Damn,” Sam muttered, looking down at his hands. “First time I’ve missed my own body.”

“Not even when you were a car?” Dean smirked at him.

Sam laughed and looked up then, his gaze falling on Cas’s hand on his shoulder. Automatic reaction had him wanting to shrug off Cas’s hand, but the vibration at the edge of his vision held him still.

“Any luck?” Dean asked. Sam sat down in front of him and spun the laptop around. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as his vision eased.

“Nothing solid yet,” Sam said, “but I’ve got some leads that need more research.”

Dean dropped his head to the table.

 

* * *

 

Sam, it turned out, was no longer switching bodies. He sat through four rounds of Cas and Dean switching before they decided it was probably permanent. Sam changed the focus of his research, while Dean found himself clutching the toilet. The transitions came more often and the shift from his body to the vibrations present in Cas’s triggered vertigo that left Dean vomiting every time he was in his own body. Cas stayed with him in the bathroom, the switches too frequent for him to move elsewhere in the hotel room when his presence helped eased some of Dean’s symptoms. 

After a day and a half, Sam appeared in the bathroom doorway with the laptop in his arms.

“There’s some stuff about exchanging bodies between two people.” Sam tapped at the keyboard. “I think we might have some of the things I’ve found at the Bunker but I don’t know if they’ll work.”

“It would be worthwhile to pursue,” Cas said.

Dean threw up into the toilet.

 

* * *

 

The ride back to the bunker was an uncomfortable affair, to put it mildly. Even keeping up a steady dose of Dramamine didn’t do much to control the way Dean’s head swam and his vision swirled. Maintaining contact with Cas helped, but only for so long.

Dean was never so grateful to pass out, even if he did run the risk of choking to death on his own vomit.

 

* * *

 

When Dean finally woke, he was face down in his own bed, lying on top of the covers. He shifted tentatively, waiting for nausea to overtake him, but none came. He rolled over and pushed himself upright, looking around the room. He was alone, which Dean took as a good sign. He slid his feet over the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment.

He was no longer nauseated, but his body trembled with exhaustion. Dean considered lying back down, but his bladder was a pressing issue, so Dean stumbled from his room. He used the wall to hold himself upright and managed to make it down the hall unassisted. When he came out, Cas stood opposite the door, waiting for him.

Cas turned to focus on Dean, but did not reach out to touch him. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

“Don’t need to puke my guts out, so I’m calling it a win.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing more as he paced Dean while he made his way back to his room, still holding onto the wall for support.

“I take it we’re no longer swapping bodies?” Dean asked as they walked.

“No. Sam was able to find an artifact that locks individuals in their own bodies. It was meant to trap demons within a host, but affected any being it came in contact with.”

Dean grunted and dropped down onto his bed while Cas stood over him, hovering in a way that itched at Dean. He rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes.

“I could sleep for, like, a year,” Dean sighed.

Cas made a humming noise, but did not leave. After a moment, Dean lifted his arm and peered at Cas.

“Did you need something?” he asked pointedly.

Cas frowned at him. “You are feeling no ill effects?”

“Just need to sleep,” Dean answered with a raised eyebrow and a glance at his door.

“Sam said he found switching between bodies to be discomforting, and it was much more difficult for you considering…” Cas trailed off.

Dean pushed himself up on his elbow with a sigh.

“Honestly, Cas, I was too busy puking my guts up to really consider what it was like to be playing Quantum Leap.”

Cas let the reference go in favor of frowning at Dean, clearly unhappy with his answer.

“Okay, yeah, it was weird. Definitely wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?” Cas asked.

“A lot more masturbation for one,” Dean answered without thinking.

Cas’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Dean slapped himself in the face as he dropped back on the bed.

“Not that- I didn’t mean- I just meant-” Jesus. There was no graceful way out of that one. Dean kept his hand over his eyes as he groaned and diverted. “Cas, man, I really need to sleep.”

Cas hummed thoughtfully, but still didn’t leave. Eventually Dean gave up and lowered his hand to look at Cas-

Cas who was currently running his eyes over Dean’s body with a thoughtful look, head tilted to the side. He realized Dean had stopped hiding and looked up to meet his gaze. Heat flushed through Dean’s body and he felt his face burn with a blush.

Cas opened his mouth. He hesitated, looking unsure for a moment, before he continued on with, “Yes, I can see the appeal of being inside you while touching you.”

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean gaped, but Cas just held his gaze, unapologetic, eyes bright with hunger, a smile teasing the corner of his mouth. 

Dean stared at him for a moment before he turned the smile threatening to break loose into a smirk. “I was actually thinking about being inside you.”

Cas returned Dean’s smirk as he climbed on the bed to straddle Dean’s hips. He leaned forward, stopping just shy of kissing Dean.

“I think we can manage both,” he growled before closing the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/post/130914933978/tag)
> 
> I'm also doing [NaNoWriMo](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/casualdistance/novels) this year, so if you are too, please feel free to add me as a writing buddy!


End file.
